Users typically possess many different types of devices where any of the devices can have different capabilities. With such a combination of different devices, content presentation in desired formats on the different devices has become problematic. Users are typically unable to receive content in formats that are easy to understand or read on the different device. Also, when content is received on the different devices, at least some of the devices having different capabilities, may be unable to present the content in a clear and conventional manner.